The Wand Games
by Obliviscere
Summary: In a different, parallel universe, Voldemort placed sixteen children into an Arena to fight to the death. Can Harry liberate them and kill Voldemort, or is is Voldemort finally going to be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

Madison breathed deeply, clutching her wand. She gave her stylist a weak smile, who returned it with a wave, before concrete surrounded her. She was moving up and horizontally, and she wondered briefly what would happen if she used a spell to blow up the glass that kept her inside. It seemed ridiculous and suicidal, but she still considered it.

After what seemed like forever, light finally broke through the top of the glass, slowly rising to the surface. Madison was always at the top of her classes at Hogwarts, and she reasoned that she would be particularly well off in these _Games. _Although she wasn't that much of an athlete, she was pretty decent at flying, which she hoped would help her. Maybe one of her sponsors – if she even had any – could buy her one.

When the glass enclosure she stood on fully surfaced, the glass disappeared without a trace, and she found herself standing in the middle of a meadow. The grass was beautifully green, and she thought of a Muggle children's book she once read, _Alice in Wonderland. _The most beautiful places were said to be the most dangerous, while the ugliest places were supposed to be the safest. She could only hope that the author of the book was wrong.

A cold voice started to count down from ten, the voice seeming to come from everywhere but the source was invisible. "Ten… nine… eight…" Madison looked around desperately, trying to get her bearings. In front of her was the golden Cornucopia, and scattered around it were the other tributes. She spotted indentions in the ground, but she couldn't recognize what they were, whether they were just there to make the tributes trip or for a darker purpose.

To the east were mountains and the west held a forest. To both north and south the meadow continued, and in that split second she decided that she would be using a Summoning Charm to get a backpack near her, and then she would sprint into the forest. "Three... two… one… _Let the Games begin!"_

Before she could do anything, the platform she stood on slid away and she fell below with a yelp. In her shock, she dropped her wand and landed on something soft that cushioned her fall. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm her racing hearts. However, her heart started up again as something slithered beneath her. She cursed and examined what she landed on – dull green, slimy, moving… _Devil's Snare._

She looked around, panicking, desperately reaching for her wand. Madison finally found it, locking her hand around it and then a vine whipped up, latching onto her wrist. She pulled back on it instinctively, and the Devil's Snare only pulled at her, tightening its grip. Then another vine wrapped around her ankle, and another around her waist.

"_Lumos Solem!" _Madison yelled out, her wand erupting in light. The Devil's Snare let out a screech and receded into the earthen walls, letting her drop down further. "_Arresto Momento," _she choked out as she fell, and right before she hit the ground, she stopped abruptly, and falling just as abruptly.

She stumbled to her feet, slashing her wand through the air just in time to defend herself from a curse that was sent her way. The room was circular, with indentions in the walls every few feet for each of the tributes. Scattered around the center of the room were staircases, some of which led up and others led down.

One of the other tributes was running down the stairs, and then a burst of green light hit them from behind, embracing their torso. The tribute stumbled down the stairs, dead. Madison looked away and set that person behind her – she couldn't get sad over everyone who died. She had to worry about herself, she had to live.

In a spark of brilliance, she placed a Disillusionment Charm on herself and ran forward towards stairs that ran upward. "_Glisseo!" _she heard someone yell out, and a jet of silver light flew towards the stairs that she was running up.

"_Expelliarmus," _she muttered, and red light flew out of her wand, deflecting the charm that would have turned the stairs into a slide. She jabbed her wand downward at no one specific, throwing out a hex. Surprisingly, once the walls surrounded her and the circular room below her disappeared, no one tried to hurt her again.

By the time she reached the top, she was huffing. She found herself where she started just a few minutes ago, at the Cornucopia. She looked around, and judging by the lack of people, no one else had reached the top yet. She walked around the Cornucopia, and another strike of brilliance hit her – she could destroy the stairs. "_Bombarda," _she muttered, pointing her wand at the stairs in the ground. A white light was produced from her wand, and the stairs exploded, dust and debris spraying everywhere. She repeated this process multiple times as she walked around.

Madison sighed and ran to the pack that she had spotted earlier. She grabbed it and ran to the center of the Cornucopia, opening the backpack and shoving as much as she could into it. She looked around one last time, and then shoved the pack onto her shoulder. From there, she sprinted into the forest, hoping that no one would find their way to her. Maybe everyone would kill each other and she would be left waiting, the last one to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole raced towards the staircase, deflecting a stray hex that had gone his way. Just before he was going to start up them, a spell smashed into it, blowing it apart. He pulled his hands into his face to block the debris, and then turned just in time to block another spell. Without any target, he started to send out his own spells, any spell that he could think of. He knew that he wouldn't get far, but he intended to take as many people as he could with him. The cave groaned, the walls cracking and splitting.

"Someone jinx him, before he collapses the place!"

Before he could react, a green light filled his vision and he collapsed, spread-eagle on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas pointed at the stairs below him as he ran down and muttered, "_Glisseo." _They instantly morphed, flattening out to form a slide. He fell and slid down the rest of the way. When he finally got to solid ground, it was pitch black, so he lit his wand with a simple, "_Lumos."_

He pointed around, starting to hear chattering sounds. He walked slowly, not able to see much. His heart raced as he took slow steps, hoping that he had made the right choice to go down. Only one person had gone up the stairs, and most of the Slytherins had decided to congregate in that first room. All of the other tributes that Lukas saw had gone downstairs.

And then he saw it – a giant spider, crawling down from a string from the ceiling. Lukas let out a scream, and then hissed, "_Arania Exuimai!"_

A white light burst from his wand, and the Acromantula was blasted back into a wall with a sickening thud. "You dare harm my children?" a deep voiced asked, echoing off the walls. Lukas looked around, panicked. "Children… devour him."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice sprinted up the stairs, her wand held in front of her, braced to defend against anything. She was a Hufflepuff – she was supposed to be helping her friends, not being ready to kill them. She hardly knew any curses, only defensive spells. Alice whipped her wand behind her and whispered "_Protego" _in order to stop anyone from following her, at least temporarily.

Light started to break through the top, and then a shadow crossed it. Alice stopped abruptly, holding her wand in front of her. Her heart raced, and she tried to silence her breathing. She thought up every spell that she ever learned, and none of them seemed appropriate for the situation. And then… "_Bombarda!_" she heard from above her. She recognized the voice – a sixth year Ravenclaw named Madison.

"_Finite!" _Alice hissed as quietly as possible. She was just fast enough so that the spell didn't hit anything.

Alice walked up the remaining stairs as slowly and quietly as possible, lifting her head over the top. She saw Madison at the Cornucopia, stuffing things into her bag. Before Alice could do anything, - malicious or otherwise – Madison was already sprinting into the forest.

And then from the ground came a fellow Hufflepuff – Tristain. Before she could stop herself, she ran up and started to yell, "Tristian! _Tristain!"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Why would the Dark Lord put us in these Games?" questioned Conner quietly, looking downcast at the floor.

Jessica was walking around the earthen room, silently collapsing all of the tunnels that led down. She had managed to kill a kid that was going down one of the stairs just a few minutes beforehand, and she had gotten another kid – a Gryffindor, she believed – that was heading up the stairs with a Babbling Curse.

Catherine was pacing the room, trying to think of what to do, but to no avail. Alec was torturing an ant on the floor with the Cruciatus Curse. "We're Mudbloods," Alec said with clear disgust, and then used his wand to throw the ant across the floor. "Slytherins or not, we're still disgusting, and we deserve this."

Catherine looked at him with a meek expression, and Jessica spoke angrily. "It doesn't matter what we are, we're getting out of here. I'm going up to the Cornucopia, and I'm killing everyone on sight. If you don't come, then you'll be considered an enemy."

Conner looked up, his eyes red, and then got up and stood next to Jessica. Alec gave them both a sour look, and stayed where he was. Catherine immediately walked over to the two of them. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked Alec.

Alec was about to answer, but Jessica interrupted. "If he wants to stay a die, let him. We'll let you stay here, but if we see you after this, you're the enemy."

The three of them went up the stairs in a single file. "Stop!" Jessica yelled when she hit something. Light was seeping through the cracks of the object near the edge, so they had to be at the top. "I'm going to use the Reductor Curse, so… stand back… _Reducto!"_

The rock disintegrated instantly, and light bathed them. Jessica rose slowly, peeking out to make sure that no one was there. When she knew the coast was clear, she walked up and over to the Cornucopia. There was still a decent amount of food, but there didn't seem to be anything other than that. "We should probably set up defenses," Catherine suggested. "I'll do it.

She walked away, holding her wand up to start setting up defensive spells, and then – "_Stupefy!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Severus," Voldemort hissed, "how are our Games developing?"

Snape's scowling face didn't change as he answered. "Most excellently, my master. They have just begun, and they are progressing well."

Voldemort paced the Headmaster's office, nodding slowly. "Good, good… and what of Potter?"

"My lord, I do not have any information on him," Snape replied curtly.

Voldemort sighed angrily. "If you receive any information, you shall inform me as soon as possible. Until then, I am going to check on my belongings at Gringotts."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and with a single flick, he was gone. Snape sighed, rubbing his temples. He pulled out his own wand and released the Pensieve from its hiding place. He placed the tip of his wand to his temple, and when he released the wand, a silvery substance that was neither gas nor liquid was drawn from his temple. He waved it over the Pensieve, the substance falling in and swirling with the gas-nor-liquid inside.

Images flashed on the surface, memories from so long ago. Snape took in a deep breath, and then closed his eyes. Where was Potter? Why in Merlin's name was he not here yet with that ginger friend of his and the annoying girl? They should have found all of Voldemort's Horocruxes already, destroyed them all and be saving Hogwarts. He saw Dumbledore's face in the Pensieve, and he thought of that day.

_You're raising him as a pig to slaughter._


	7. Chapter 7

A jet of red light crossed the air and hit Catherine in the shoulder. She was thrown back, stunned by the spell, her wand thrown a few feet away from her. Jessica turned, looking for the origin of the spell, which seemed to come from the edge of the forest. Just as she was about to look somewhere else, a figure leapt and hid behind a tree. Just as she threw out a spell towards the figure, another spell was cast by the figure, which hit Conner.

He fell to the ground, his legs seizing. Jessica blocked the next spell, and then conjured all of her hate: for Voldemort, for Snape, her mother who was a Muggle, her father who was a Mudblood, for these stupid Games. And then… "_Avada Kadavra!"_

Green light burst out of her wand – stronger than it had been the first time she used the spell. She instantly turned to Conner, knowing that her target was hit. She heard someone try to cast a spell, but she ignored the voice. She used a counter-curse on Conner's legs, and forced him up. "We have to go, Conner!" she yelled at him. "Get up! Get _up!" _She pulled him towards the west, where the mountains were.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

The voice rang through the air, and the green light surged towards Alice. She gulped and held her wand up. "_Protego Malignum Morte Harmonia!" _she yelled out, her voice cracking slightly. She leveled her wand with the green light, her hand shaking slightly, but she held the wand firm. Tristain's heart raced as he stared, not knowing what to do.

And then the green light engulfed the wand, and Alice hurled the wand away from her, as far as she could. The wand exploded in a flash of green light, the ashes falling to the ground slowly. Alice stared at her wand, her mouth open slightly. She could hear her pulse pound in her ear.

"What the hell was that?" Tristain finally asked her. "How did you do that?"

She took a deep breath and looked around. "Yeah, um… my wand's got a hummingbird's hair for a core and holly for the wood, so… it's really pure and protective. Ollivander himself told me about that spell when I first got the wand. Told me I would be one of the only ones to be able to use it. I never tried it before, but… I'm happy it works. It just sucks that I don't have a wand now."

"That's fine," Tristain said, turning to the forest. "I'll protect you now. I'm getting you out of here, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"So why are we going into the forest?" Conner asked quietly.

Jessica sighed. "They're expecting us to be in the mountains, right? They'll go to the mountains and hopefully something will kill them there."

Connered nodded slowly. They continued walking, and Jessica realized just how tired she was. She tried not to think about what she had done that day, but the green lights flashed before her eyes again. She had to move on from it or she'd never win, she'd never live. "We should probably get some rest," Jessica finally said. The sun was sinking to the horizon, and she had survived the first day. "You try making a shelter; I'll set up defensive spells."

Martin and Rianna slinked through the cave slowly. After the latter Gryffindor had gone down a set of stairs, Martin had followed her. They had been led only by their wands through the maze of underground passages. After hours of walking, they had finally reached an area where the walls and ceiling where rising around them and at the end of the passage was a small light.

"I bet I can beat you there," Rianna said with a smirk.

Martin gave her an ear-to-ear grin and nodded. They had been dating at Hogwarts, and they leaned on each other heavily. Since both of their parents were murdered by Death Eaters, they only had each other. Abruptly, they both sprinted to the dim light at the end of the cave. Martin reached it first, breathing heavily, but still grinning. Rianna reached him a moment later, smiling back at him.

"Does the winner get a kiss?" Martin teased.

Rianna gave him another smirk and let him kiss her on the lips. That familiar warmness filled her, and they embraced each other. If things continued as they were, maybe they could be the last ones left and just live in the area, waiting for Harry Potter to fix things.

_Crack!_

The two of them broke apart, their wands braced in front of them to find the source of the sound. Finally, they found it – two boxes of chocolate frogs had appeared in front of them. "We should do that more often," Martin chuckled. "Our fans quite love us."

So that night, they dined on chocolate frogs for dinner. Rianna received a Severus Snape card, while Martin got Voldemort. Both of them laughed and tried to burn the cards, but they refused to burn. After a while, they just pocketed the cards and set up some defensive spells, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Martin and Rianna woke up to another _crack _as soon as the sun rose. Martin eased Rianna's arm off of him, and he walked over to the small package that appeared just outside the cave. He decided that Rianna needed to get up, so he yelled, "Praise the great McGonagall! She has gifted us with Berty Bott's Every Flavor Bean!"

Rianna looked around groggily, and slowly stood up. Just as she was crouching, a spell flew over her head, barely missing her. Martin's face turned serious and he sprinted to Rianna. Another spell came out of nowhere, and Martin pushed Rianna out of the way, blocking it with a slash of his wand. There was another _crack, _and another chocolate frog appeared in front of them, but Martin ignored it.

Another spell flew towards them, and Martin managed to see where the spell's origins were. He slashed his wand to deflect it, and then jabbed and yelled, "_Flipendo!" _Purple light flew out of his wand, hitting an invisible figure.

The thing hit the wall of the cave, and suddenly a boy appeared, a silvery cloak falling to the ground. In that same second, the person fell to the ground with a _thud, _lying face up and unconscious. Martin and Rianna stared for a moment, and then Martin muttered, "Stay here."

Martin strode confidently over to the body, his wand held in front of him. _Alec. How did he get an Invisibility Cloak?_ He picked up the Cloak and folded it up, stuffing it into his back pocket. Without a second thought, he pointed his wand at Alec's face – his eyes were shut and his body spread awkwardly – and started to mutter spells. "_Petrificus Totalus. Stupefy. Impedimenta."_

He turned away from Alec's body, his face grim. "Let's go," said Martin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort to the Great Hall, "is dead."

McGonagall put a hand over her mouth, her eyes instantly filling with tears. Flitwick looked appalled. The great Harry Potter? How could he be dead? Slughorn stared steadily down, his eyes pooling with tears. Snape stared forward apathetically. The students had mixed reactions. Most of the Slytherins cheered for Voldemort, praising the Dark Lord for his deed. The other Houses either cried or stared at the floor, knowing that their last hope was gone – dead.

"This has gone _far enough," _McGonagall hissed. "We will liberate the Muggle-borns from that wretched Arena, and we will lead a rebellion. We will be Dumbledore's Army, just as Potter wanted it to be. He didn't say anything about Weasley or Granger, so hopefully they got away. If they did, then we must find them. Dumbledore had them searching for something, and we need to know."


	12. Chapter 12

Percy and Jason wandered straight through the forest, not having slept at all in the past day. The moon was descending, and the horizon was turning pink as the sun rose, a slight chill that was associated with the sun rising started to set in. "There has to be a way out," Percy had said as they marched on. "This place can't go on forever." Jason agreed, but his feet still hurt.

After they had gotten out of the Devil's Snare, they both went down the same set of stairs. Surprisingly, it spiraled away and then up into the forest. They had encountered only a stray unicorn, which they left alone. They hoped to find some small birds that they could eat, but there was nothing, and their stomachs ached with hunger.

"What's that?" asked Jason, pointing at a bush.

The two of them approached it slowly, staring at the feet that protruded from the bottom of the bush. Just as Percy was going to use a spell to clear the bush away, something hit him from behind. Jason turned and saw a Ravenclaw – who he knew as Madison – pointing her wand at him. The feet had been a decoy!

Without saying anything, a jet of red light shot out of her wand and breached the feeble Shield Charm that Jason tried to produce. He was thrown back, his vision going black.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucia walked around slowly, her stomach growling viciously. She hadn't eaten anything in the last day, and the dark tunnels made her uneasy. She had only the light from her wand in the tunnel, and there were noises that scared her senseless. She was only in her third year, but she was in Ravenclaw, so she knew quite a variety of spells. Even so, she knew that no spell would help her get food.

She walked down the tunnel, her wand casting eerie shadows. And then she stopped abruptly, hearing the clacking of heels on a hard surface, even though the ground was moist. Her heart raced, pulsing in her ears as she strained to hear. The only time she ever heard heels like that was when Bellatrix Lestrange had helped to "teach" the students the Cruciatus Curse. Ever since that day, Lucia had a rather large fear of that woman and her reckless lust for blood.

"Come here, darling!" screeched a voice that made Lucia's heart skip a beat.

She backed away slowly, her wand held unsteadily in front of her. _No. _Out of the shadows in front of her she came: Bellatrix Lestrange. Why would she be here, to just kill one person? "_Stupefy!" _Lucia managed to yell. A jet of a red light shot out of her wand, but Bellatrix slashed her own wand through the air, blocking the psell.

"_Ha!" _she yelled. "Stupid _girl! _Trying to kill – _me?"_

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Rictusempra! Incarcerous! Stupefy! Impedimenta! CRUCIO! AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Spell after spell she sent out, and spell after spell was blocked. Until finally, Bellatrix was upon the girl, her eyes wild with bloodlust. There was no green light that greeted Lucia into death, but chilling darkness alone. And as soon as she dropped to the ground, Bellatrix was replaced by a shapeless monster, which slithered away, readying to claim its next victim.


	14. Chapter 14

Maria stood up from the bush, brushing dirt off of her shirt and pants. She looked at the two unconscious boys behind her, and smiled approvingly at Madison. "Nice job," she said, he throat clenching up slightly. Abruptly, she sprinted forward and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalis!"_

Madison was too quick for the latter Ravenclaw, slashing her wand. The spell hit the ground, and she jabbed her wand at Maria. From there, they commensed in a duel, spells flying in every direction. Except for the sound of spells, it was completely silent, neither of them needing to speak to have this battle. Madison had no intention of killing Maria, – she didn't want to kill anyone – but if it came down to that…

She slashed her wand, sending out a Disarming Charm. The red spell hit Maria's wand, sending it flying away. A single second passed as they stared at each other, and then she was blasted in the chest with a Blasting Charm. Maria flew back, landing on top of Percy and Jason, sprawled above them. Madison took in a few deep breaths, and then walked over to the three bodies.

"_Incarcerous," _she muttered three times, wrapping the three of them in ropes.

_Just when I thought I could trust someone…_

She looked around, unsure of what to do next. The mountains started again in front of her, which was strange. Two mountain ranges with a forest in between? In that direction she heard something… muffled yelling of a spell… And then, right in the middle of the air, a crack appeared. A crack in the middle of the air.

_And it grew wider._


	15. Chapter 15

Jessica got little sleep that night, and Conner stayed up the whole night. Neither of them spoke at all as the night went by, and then the sun began to rise on the horizon. Just as Jessica was about to suggest they keep moving, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Conner and she grabbed their wands, pointing them at the bush.

"Your defensive spells suck," Conner muttered.

Jessica gave him a sideways look, and then turned back to the bush. Out of it stepped a small boy with short white hair and big blue eyes… very similar to Conner. He lowered his wand and ran forward, and Jessica stared, confused, but not lowering her wand. Conner embraced the kid, tears pouring down his face. The kid's face remained unchanging, and he stood stiffly. There was definitely something off.

"Conner…," whispered Jessica, and then she repeated it a little louder.

"Con…ner…," said the small boy, his mouth moving oddly. "Con..._ner…"_

Jessica moved back a little, not knowing what to do. She felt helpless – how could that kid be in the Arena? He was probably Conner's brother, but what was the point of him being in the Arena? He definitely wasn't in the original tributes, but maybe they added him, but why would they place him right where they were?

She heard the crunching of leaves behind her, and she turned just in time to see two jets of red light being flung towards her. She ducked out of the way, and they continued towards Conner and his younger brother. However, before they hit, his younger brother touched Conner's neck.

"_Pro… tego…," _he said.

And out of his mouth erupted a white shield, blocking the spell from him and Conner.


	16. Chapter 16

Tristain stood up, looking around. He could have sworn that he had heard a noise. "What's wrong, Tristain?" Alice asked, standing up. She rubbed her eyes, feeling naked without her wand.

"I thought I heard something," he muttered. "It must've been nothing…"

He looked around once more, and then looked back at Alice. He took a step back, aiming his wand above her shoulder – at a woman that stood behind her. "Tristain…"

"Turn around!" he said quickly.

Alice gave him a curious look, and then turned. The woman before them had curly black hair and bright grey eyes… just like Alice. Alice stared for a moment, and then she sprinted forward, her mother taking small steps towards her, but she was rigid… there was something off…

"Alice, _wait!" _Tristain hollered. He slashed his wand in the direction of her feet, and a yellow light swept through the air towards her feet. He ran forward, following the spell. It wrapped around Alice's feet, tripping her, and Tristain leapt over her, slamming into the woman. Just as he did so, he threw his wand at Alice.

The woman changed when the two of them landed into black sludge, covering Tristain's face. Alice grabbed his wand, trying to aim for the black sludge, but she was afraid she would hit Tristain. She stared in horror as he clawed at the sludge, suffocating. Red, black, and yellow lights flew out of the sludge, but none of them helped, and soon he stopped moving.

Alice's heart plummeted, her mouth opened slightly. Tears pooled in her eyes as the sludge slipped away into the forest. Leaves behind Alice rustled, and she heard heavy breathing. She looked back, Tristain's wand pointed at the person who happened to be a Slytherin – Catherine. A girl she knew rather well. They weren't the best of friends, but they copied each other's homework every once in a while back at Hogwarts.

The Slytherin looked at Tristain's body for a moment, and then where the black sludge had moved on. "Alice, we have to go," Catherine told her.

But Alice didn't listen. She ran over to Tristain's body, lying across his chest. "_Rennervate!" _she yelled, but Tristain remained unmoving. "_Rennervate!"_

"Alice… really, he's dead. We have to follow the Empathia."

"Why do I care about that _thing?"_

"Because if we let it get away," said Catherine slowly, "it'll kill another person. Just as it killed Tristain."

Alice wiped her eyes and nodded, her eyes downcast. "You're right…"

"Yeah," she told her. "We have to isolate the Empathia. If it doesn't have a magical source to drain from, it'll die. Plus, it can… well, it can turn people into servants of sorts, using their magic."

Alice gave Tristain one last mournful look, and then looked up at Catherine. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

The two girls busted through plants, sending out Stunners at the small boy that had his hands wrapped around Conner's neck. As the red spells were hurled towards the boys, the younger of the two produced a Shield Charm… from his mouth. On the ground sat Jessica, her eyes wild with confusion.

Conner's younger brother swept the back of Conner's neck again. His blue eyes were empty, and his face apathetic. The three girls were reminded of the dementors that haunted Hogwarts when they were last there. His young voice spoke the next two words slowly, and time seemed to freeze. "_Avada… Kadavra…" _On the last syllable, green light was relinquished from his mouth like a bullet, barreling towards Alice.

Alice rose her wand, starting the incantation that she spoke only once before. She knew that she was going to die, she knew that the wand wouldn't be able to sustain the curse, but she had to at least try. "_Protego Malignum," _she started, and the spell hit her wand. Green light enveloped it, the wand burning her hands. "_Morte – "_ and then the wand exploded, green light and energy flooding the area. She got thrown back against a tree, falling limply to the ground. Catherine was pushed back behind a tree.

Jessica stared for a second, and then moved behind the tree with Catherine, the two of them shaking wildly. "How do you kill it?" panted Jessica. "I was sleeping that day in class."

Catherine gave her a sideways look, and then took in a deep breath to steady herself. "It feeds on magic, but we have to overload it with magic. Dark Magic does best. Know any good spells?" Jessica smirked, nodding, still breathing heavily. "Then we'll attack it on three," Catherine said, squatting. "I'll run left, you run right. One… two… _three!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Martin and Rianna walked through the mountains, holding each other loosely. If they weren't in an Arena where they had to fight to the death, the sight would have been rather beautiful. They tried to not think about the fact that one of them – or both – would most likely die. So instead of making small talk, they remained silent as they trudged on.

As they walked, the skies became darker, and the air became chilled and thin. Soon, they were able to see their breath when they exhaled, and they both were shivering. They knew what it meant, but they continued on anyway. Both of them knew the spell, so if there only a few of the beasts, they would be fine, but… even with their pride, they clutched their wands tightly, their knuckles white.

And then from the horizon they saw it – the cloaked reaper that yearned for their souls in exchange for a kiss. Both of their bodies became frigidly cold, and they could see images that made them cringe – their parents, tortured by Death Eaters, their yells piercing the two of their ears. Martin's older sister thrown to the ground and a flash of green light wiping the life from her eyes. Rianna's younger brother thrown across the classroom for refusing to use Dark Magic.

From behind them another dementor came, and suddenly more appeared, sweeping towards them and surrounding them. "We know the spell," Rianna whispered, more to assure herself than anything. One of the dementors got up close to them, and they both heard their parents' cries of terror. "_Expecto Patronum!" _she yelled out breathlessly.

Silvery light spewed out of Rianna's wand, but was quickly extinguished by the Dark creatures. "_Expecto… Patronum…," _Martin repeated, but no light released from the tip of his wand.

And then one of the many dementors leapt in front of him. "_Expecto Patronum!" _Rianna managed to yell, but she couldn't make the light appear. Martin's back arched as the dementor fell forward, his skull inches from his head, getting even closer to his face in order to kiss him.

A dementor swept down next to Rianna, and tears stained her face. She thought of Martin, and how wonderful he's been to her. _This can't be how it ends, _she told herself, but apathy was setting in. She looked at Martin, his face vacant of expression. His mouth was opened slightly, and out from it came a small shining sphere of light. The dementor came still closer, wrapping his decaying teeth around Martin's soul, and Rianna felt something snap inside of her.

"_Expecto…"_

_ "Expecto Patronum!"_


	19. Chapter 19

From the crack in the air stepped forth two people that Madison was more than happy to see – Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. McGonagall looked down at Madsion, handing her a broomstick. She had a gruff expression on her face, and Flitwick looked rather flustered. Madison never saw either of them acting that way before. "We have to find the others," piped Flitwick. "How many have…?"

Madison's throat was tight as she replied. "I – I don't know. But I have three wrapped up over there, safe."

"Good job," McGonagall said firmly. "If Hogwarts were the way it should be, I would give ten points to Ravenclaw. But it's not. Death Eaters are most likely attempting to kill the others and seal us in, so we must hurry.

"Madsion, do you know how to produce a Patronus?" Madsion nodded once, mounting the broom. "Good girl. I need you to go around, casting that Patronus everything. Filius and I will search for everyone else. Save who you can. If you get in trouble, send up red sparks."

"Yes, Professor," Madison replied. "Do you want me to bring them here?"

McGonagall nodded once, and then started to set up defensive spells. Madison took in a deep breath, her stomach churning as she kicked off the ground, but she couldn't help but let a grin slip onto her face. A new fiery hope was kindled in her heart as she flew through the air, a silver owl following in her trail.


	20. Chapter 20

Voldemort held the Elder Wand in his hand tightly, anger gripping him. He paced back and forth in Snape's office, Snape sitting placidly at his desk. "This is not acceptable in the least, Snape," hissed Voldemort. "You said you had the school _secured."_

"I take full responsibility for the teachers' escape," Snape replied with a silky voice. "I am taking a personal obligation to collect them and bring them back –"

"And have them tortured for information upon their whereabouts," finished the Dark Lord through his teeth.

Snape let the air thicken for the instant of a second, and then replied, "Yes."


	21. Chapter 21

Bursts of green and red lights flew from the tips of Catherine and Jessica's wands. The boy in front of Conner fell over him and the two of them molded together into a black sludge. As the lights hit it, the sludge attempted to rise and began to take the form of a tall man with dark brown hair. Catherine slashed and jabbed more viciously, and the figure fell limply to the ground.

The two girls halted their attacks, both of them breathing loudly. Jessica straightened out first, her face red and her eyes glassy. She swore, slashing her wand at a tree. A bar of yellow light leapt out of her wand and gave the tree a laceration. She slashed again, yelling angrily as she gave more trees wounds. "_This isn't fair!" _she yelled at the sky. "_This is bullshit! This is disgusting! I want to go home!"_

Catherine pursed her lips, her stomach churning. How many people – _kids _– had died in the last day? She wondered how Alec was doing in that cave of his, and she hoped that he was still alive. She looked over at Alice's limp body and then looked away. She wondered if she was ever going to get out of this Arena, let alone go home. Her parents had gone into hiding – but were they still alive? Had the Death Eaters found them?

Jessica raised her wand in the air, swearing and yelling out obscenities at the sky. Sparks of all colors flew out of her wand and burst into the sky – even red.


	22. Chapter 22

Madison flew down next to Rianna, who wept over Martin's limp body curled into fetal position. The older Ravenclaw had just made over a dozen dementors flee, and the silver owl circled overhead to prevent their return, but she knew it was too late for Martin. She kept the thought of Patricia in her head to give fuel to the Patronus, but it was difficult to keep a frown from her face and tears from her eyes. Being separated from Patricia was hard enough, but she couldn't imagine what she would do if Patricia had been kissed by a dementor.

"Rianna…" Madison whispered, approaching the Sixth year slowly. She placed the broom on the ground and rubbed the girl's back. "Rianna, I know how terrible this must be, but Professors McGonagall and Flitwick are here."

Rianna looked up, her face a disaster. Tears and snot covered her face, and Madison realized that she probably didn't know how Rianna felt at all. She knew that there was no way to get Martin's soul back – it was gone for good, and so was he. "Ca-can they save him?" Rianna asked weakly, kin to that of a child asking if a destroyed doll could be repaired.

Madison pursed her lips sadly at the girl, wrapping her arms around her. She had her eyes shut when she heard the noise – it sounded like fireworks. She turned and looked up into the sky, where sparks of all colors rose up into the air. It must have been McGonagall or Flitwick signaling that they needed help. "We have to go," Madsion whispered. Her Patronus was faltering slightly.

"But… what about Martin?"

The Ravenclaw stood up, trying to empty herself of the sadness. She pointed her wand at the broom and casted a Strengthening Charm on it. She looked at Rianna, her face a picture of apathy. "Yes," she lied, "but first we have to go to those sparks."


	23. Chapter 23

Madison and Rianna flew through the air towards the sparks, both of them clutching their wands like they're their lifelines. Madison lowered them slightly once they got closer to the source of the sparks, but they were still about fifty meters in the air. She looked around the mountainous area, searching for McGonagall or Flitwick through the trees, but she saw no one.

The older girl felt a shift in weight, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure falling. Her heart leapt, and she looked behind her to see nothing except for air. She looked down and saw the Gryffindor falling downward, her face a picture of travesty, but she seemed so graceful as she fell, plummeting closer and closer to the ground.

"_Aresto Momento!" _Madison yelled, point her wand at Rianna.

"_Finite!" _Rianna yelled back.

Time seemed to slow down as she continued to fall, and Madison didn't have it in her heart to save her. She wanted to die, and if she lived, then she would be suffering everyday between the loss of Martin – her best friend, her lover – and the prejudice of being Muggle-born. Who was Madison to force her to live that life? For half a second, Madison considered falling off the broom herself, but she pushed the thought away – she had to live for Patricia.

Their eyes met, and suddenly Rianna was probing through Madison's head. "In Martin's back pocket," Rianna's voice whispered silkily in her head. Images flooded through Madison's mind: a cave with a figure lying limply on the ground. A person – Martin? – walked over and pulled a cloak off the figure. He folded it up, putting it into his back pocket. What kind of cloak was it? Why was it so important?

And then Rianna hit the ground, a dull thud vibrating through the air. Madison winced slightly, and then started to race back to Martin's feeble body. It was Rianna's dying wish for Madison to have that cloak, or at least find it. So she intended to do so.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jessica!" McGonagall hollered. "Catherine!"

The two girls turned and saw what they thought was an illusion – a trick of the Arena. Jessica pointed her wand at her former professor, her eyes bloodshot and face flushed. "_Petrificus –"_

McGonagall flicked her wand and Jessica's was thrown at a tree. "I understand your fear, Jessica," the woman said briskly, "but I assure you, I am me and I am here to liberate you! You _are _against You-Know-Who after all of this, correct?"

Both girls stared at the teacher for a moment, trying to discern whether she was real or not. Jessica was the first to recover. "Of course I want to kill him," Jessica retorted, walking towards her wand. She picked it up and stared at the woman. "How did you get in here?" she finally asked.

"Professor Flitwick and I managed to break the barrier," she replied. "It was quite simple, actually. Now, we have to hurry – the Death Eaters and dementors are probably coming."

The two girls gave each other a sideways look. "Fine," Catherine said barely above a whisper. She wondered if they were really going to get out – it seemed rather abstract. McGonagall turned on her heel and started to walk without checking if the two girls were following. Without a word, the girls followed her to their hopeful freedom. The sun was now in the middle of the sky, shining brightly down on them.


	25. Chapter 25

Snape stood in front of the broken barrier, his face the picture of apathy. Alecto Carrow used her wand to carry the bones of Lukas, the Hufflepuff eaten by the Acromantula, and placed them next to the other bodies. Ten bodies were lined up in front of the barrier, most of their eyes open with blank expressions. "_Humano Revelio," _Snape whispered, pointing his wand into the Arena. He listened intently for sound, but there was nothing that alerted him to anymore bodies in the Arena.

"That's all of them," Snape said firmly. "McGonagall and Flitwick must have liberated the others. I want those eight to be found and brought to me. Do _not _kill them. If you do… well, the Dark Lord wishes them to be alive. I don't think that it would be wise to cross him."

"Of course," Alecto said mockingly. Snape gave her a sharp look, and then turned away. The four Death Eaters behind him flew upward in gaseous forms of darkness.

Snape sighed and used his wand to close the eyes of the children. He stood there for a moment before twirling his wand above his head. With a crack, he was gone. He appeared in his office, looking around silently. He walked up to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black and began to have a hushed conversation with the man.


	26. Author's Note and Disclaimer

I started writing this with no prospect of finishing it. As you can see, I did not do much planning when it came to the progress of the story – I just wrote whatever I could think up at the time. I'm pretty sure this is evident due to the fact that the story took place in two days, but it's hard to keep track of sixteen characters. All of the characters can be found at the bottom of this update. I hope you enjoyed the story, even if certain events took place. I may or may not write a sequel to it, but the idea of a sequel is dim due to other stories taking dominance over this.

Thank you so much for reading. As you probably know, I own nothing of Harry Potter or The Hunger Games, both of which owned by their respective authors. The only things that I can take claim for are the sixteen characters that I had created.

Unnamed – Ravenclaw – Year 2

Maria – Ravenclaw – Year 4

Madison – Ravenclaw – Year 6

Lucia – Ravenclaw – Year 3

Cole – Hufflepuff – Year 3

Lukas – Hufflepuff – Year 4

Alice – Hufflepuff – Year 5

Tristain – Hufflepuff – Year 5

Alec – Slytherin – Year 4

Conner – Slyherin – Year 5

Jessica – Slytherin – Year 7

Catherine – Slytherin – Year 6

Martin – Gryffindor – Year 7

Rianna – Gryffindor – Year 7

Jason – Gryffindor – Year 4

Percy – Gryffindor – Year 4


End file.
